Harry Potter For the Greater Good
by T-Rex06
Summary: Harry discovers a world he never thought he could have, and when Dumbledore tries to stop Harry, Harry retaliates for the Greater Good. AU, After OOTP, disregards HBP and DH. H/HR and Harry/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, for the Greater Good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn__'t go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not. _

Sirius Point of View

There he is that pompous, arrogant, pure-blooded blonde idiot known as Lucius Malfoy. What does he think he is doing harassing my Godson, stupid girl, doesn't he realise that Harry is like James with his hatred of death eaters and like Lily for her general dislike for bigots, whatever he's after, I know Harry won't give it to him but just to make sure. " Get away from my Godson." I said, and then I resorted to smacking that blonde idiot in the face. Boy did it feel good, however I then realised that I may have made things worse, because that is when all hell broke loose.

Harry's Point of View

Oh god, why do I have to be duelling Malfoy and Dolohov, why can't it be someone who has the same skill range as Ron Weasley, damn that was close, what spells are they using because they aren't bloody stunning and disarming spells, oh well here goes nothing. I point my Holly wand at malfoy and exclaim my most favourite of spells " Expelliarmus." Damn I'm good, took his wand out and then sent him flying, stupid father ferret, you know what they say, like father like son, well if Draco is anything to go by, I guess that the saying is true. There we go Sirius has dealt with Dolohov and now we're O.K.

"Avada Kedavra". Who said that, oh crap it's going to hit Sirius, how can I save him, think what would the beautiful girl I call my girlfriend say. "For god's sake Harry use your brain." That's it, I know what got to do. " Accio Sirius." As I shout that Sirius flies through the air and lands on top of me, the killing curse missing him by milliseconds. Bloody hell he is heavy.

Sirius' Point of View

I see that green light flash at me and I know that I am a goner. I pray to ever god I can think of and hoping that I won't die but if I do, at least I know that I will be seeing Lily and James soon. The next thing I know I'm flying through the air and colliding with my Godson, by god it worked, I prayed and hoped that I would n't die and by god I didn't, now I see what these muggles mean with praying and miracles, it really works.

Thankfully Harry cushioned my landing, it's nice having a soft landing, you don't get a sore bottom afterwards, but then briskly threw me off claiming I was heavy, I am not heavy, I am well built that is all, I will show him heavy during the summer when I kick his behind in our wrestling match we are going to have, even if he doesn't know it yet.

He then proceeded to run after my dear cousin Bella, who I assumed threw the AK at me, I better stop him, but not before I change into my dog form and relieve myself on Malfoy.

Harry's Point of View 

My god, how fast can that crazy woman run, I'm out of breath, I've really got to cut back on the Treacle tarts and Pumpkin Juice. Bloody hell, why does she have to got into the atrium now I have to stop her before she can floo away and meet up with the Lord of Darkness himself, but how to stop her, hummmm, I know "Rictumsempra."

That was a stroke of masterfulness, the tickling jinx, way better than the Cruciatus Curse, torture but no prison sentence. I then approached her and petrified and bound her, making sure that she was also disarmed, better safe than sorry, I always say.

As I stood and watched her writhing, I hear a voice in my head and I know straight away that it is everyone's favourite dark lord ' Tom Marvolo Riddle' AKA Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort's Point of View 

I approached that little brat Potter and saw that he had somehow managed to subdue Bellatrix, she will have to be punished later on, but now I have the opportunity to finally kill Potter and start my plans for world domination. First things first, how to kill Potter, I know Snape said that he had opened Potter's mind, and that Potter was useless at Occlumency, well I know why don't I possess him and kill him from the inside. Yes that's a good idea, and that's why I'm in charge of the death eaters and people like Malfoy aren't. Well here we go, the end of Harry Potter, bwahahahaha.

I entered Potter's mind and what I found was not what I was expecting, he had a full barrier and protection of Occlumency, Snape lied to me, boy is he is going to suffer, now I have to try and kill him with all this protection, boy is it going to be hard.

Harry's Point of View

So Tom decided to try and enter my mind and kill me, well boy is he in for a surprise, yes someone will die today, but it won't be me, no it will be the white skinned, red eyed, flat nosed piece of grade A dragon crap known as Voldemort.

As he approached the inner chambers of my mind, which by the way, I have let him enter, I decided that he would not leave here, it will be where we duel and where the albino snake will die once and for all, and then once he is finished I can pardon Sirius, snog my girlfriend and then go on holiday, Dumb-as-a-door be dammed.

" So Tom we meet again for the last time" I exclaimed knowing that he hated that name and hoping that he would retaliate and allow me to fight and kill him.

" That's not my name Potter, my name is Lord Voldemort and now Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, you die, Avada Kedavra."

Man does he fling those AK's, for the past ten minutes I must have faced more than thirty of them, and I'm getting bored, woah, that was close, he nearly hit me in my gentleman's vegetables, right that's it, nobody goes down there except for my girlfriend. Now, to finish him all I need to do is do one simple thing, and that is run at him and fire my cutting hex at his head, and that should kill him. O.K here we go, die Tom Riddle and I won't be seeing you in Hell. "Diffindo".

Voldemort's Point of View

Damn that Potter he is nimble, no matter he will tire and that will spell the end of him, wait what is he doing, why is he shouting the cutting hex, doesn't he realise that my Horcruxes will save me, wait why can't I feel them, damn, I'm dying oh crap, my Horcruxes have failed, stupid Slughorn he lied, he said that I will live forever, wait why is everyting going blurry, damn Potter won, maybe if I sleep I will be better, O.K maybe not. With my last breath I curse " Damn Horcruxes failed me.

Gerenal Point of View

After Harry killed Riddle in his head, his body appeared in the atrium, just as the Ministry appeared in all it's glory, Fudge in his jimjams, Percy Weasley with his Fudge teddy and Amelia Bones with her Monocle and a glass of Brandy in her hand.

Fudge saw Harry and saw Voldemort's body and promptly did what every great politician should do, he fainted. Amelia Bones on the other hand ran over to Harry and asked what had happened.

Harry explained all about what had happened in the veil room, how Sirius was innocent, the chase after Bellatrix and Voldemort's death, and then went and had a sit down and called Dobby to him asking for a bottle of Ogden's Fire whisky, a cigar and a Treacle tart. When he received them, he started to relax. Unfortunately for Harry it was the wrong thing to do, because his girlfriend appeared at that moment.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, PUT THAT DOWN NOW AND COME AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, NOW!"

Harry turned and there was Hermione, his girlfriend and by the looks of it not very happy with him. Harry walked over to her and did the only thing that he could think of to calm her down, he kissed her. "That shut her up" he thought. However at that time the great clown himself Albus Dumbledore decided to appear.

" Don't worry, I'm here, now where is Tom so we can duel to a draw and I can return to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore arrogantly questioned.

"He's dead Albus" Harry and Amelia explained at the same time.

"But how and why is Bellatrix asleep on the floor?" Albus asked

"Simple I sliced his neck and just before he bled out, he said something about his 'damn Horcruxes' not saving him" Harry explained to a pale Dumbledore.

Harry then turned to a very happy Hermione and asked if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts and she nodded, he then turned to Amelia and asked if she would meet him in the morning. She agreed and Harry turned and left with Hermione on one arm and a big black dog behind him, back to Hogwarts were he and Hermione could relax and have some fun.

**O.K there****'s the first chapter, yes I killed Voldemort off, and yes the Weasley's weren't mentioned, but it will all come good in the later chapters.**

**So Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not. _

General Point of View

The following morning Harry and Hermione emerged from the Room of Requirement, after Hermione thanked Harry profusely for saving her life and ending Lord Voldemort for good the previous night. As they gradually entered the Great Hall a rousing cheer erupted and Harry was tackled to the ground by a blond Slytherin missile. This missile was commonly known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass, heir to the Greengrass fortune. This shocked Hogwarts and Harry in particular because normally Daphne wouldn't give Harry the time of day or even look at anyone else except for her friend Tracy Davis. Harry decided to find out what she wanted because he was puzzled, plus being on his back with a nice looking girl on top of him was not were he wanted to be with Hermione near by.

"Er…. Daphne, erm what are you doing on top of me?" Harry asked

"Why wouldn't I be harry, you killed the Dark Lord, plus I'm your betrothed." Daphne stated to a shell-shocked Harry.

"Come again, I could have sworn you said that you were my betrothed." Harry stated, hoping that Hermione didn't hear. Unlucky for Harry she did.

"Excuse me" Hermione whispered dangerously, "I am Harry's girlfriend, not you so don't go thinking that you can say things like that." Hermione stated, her voice rising with ever word she said.

"I'm not making it up, I have the contract in my vault so there Granger." Daphne stated.

As this argument between Hermione and Daphne progressed Harry slunk away to try and find a copy of the Daily Prophet, but when he did, he wished that he hadn't bothered. The title stood out like a Weasley in Gringotts.

_The Boy-who-lived finally kills the Dark Lord_

_By Ben Scribble_

_Last night in a heated battle at the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter__ (15) finally defeated the man who killed his parents all those years ago. He finally put to rest the evil that is He-Who-Cannot-be-named. He had been there for a while because witnesses say that he was fighting in the secret department of mysteries against the Dark Lord's death eaters. One death eater who was captured was wealthy businessman Lucius Malfoy, he was found with a dark mark on his left arm and strongly smelt of urine when arrested, we are led to believe that Lord Malfoy may have had an accident when he saw his master fall to young Potter. Another death eater found was mass murder Bellatrix Lestrange, she was found bound up and sleeping when Lord Thingy was finished. Many suspect that the captured death eaters will be given the Kiss however they will be given a chance to defend themselves during their trials later in the month. _

_Lord XXXX__XXXXX's body has been sent through the Veil after verification and all of his assets have been given to young Harry as a gesture of good will from the Ministry for their behaviour during the past year._

_However Headmaster Dumbledore refused to believe that the Dark Lord is gone and stated that we must prepare for war. We at the Daily Prophet think Lord Dumbledore should seriously look at the evidence and let us celebrate young Harry's super victory over the darkness._

As Harry finished reading the Prophet, his attention was drawn back to his girlfriend who currently was locked in a fist fight with Daphne and the ginger menace known as Ginny Weasley.

Harry strode over to the fight to try and break it up, plus he was hungry and this fight stopping him eating, so he grabbed Hermione and Daphne and led them away, whilst Ginny stood there in shock.

**A/N: I'll end the chapter there**** and say that Daphne is introduced and there will two more ladies for Harry, I'm sure on one of them, but would be open to suggestions on the other one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

General Point of View

After breaking up the triple-threat match that was bound to break out between Hermione, Ginny and Daphne, Harry settled down and tried to eat his breakfast, which was surprisingly easy considering what was going on with his girlfriend and his supposed betrothed. Once finished Harry stood up, grabbed both ladies and proceeded to the Room of Requirements was, so he could have a very long chat with Sirius, whilst drinking that bottle of Firewhisky from the night before.

What Harry didn't know was that when he arrived at the Room, all his ideas would end up sailing down the river.

Harry's Point of View

Now where is that stupid, fat old man when you need him, "Sirius, oh Sirius, where are you?" I shouted, hoping that the old fart would hear me and not be to wasted from his celebrations the night before.

"Harry, that you?", I hear Sirius enquire, though he sounds sober, knowing Sirius he probably isn't.

"Yeah it's me, can you come down hear a second, Hermione and myself have something to ask you." I said knowing fine well what would happen to the mutt, if Hermione was left on her own with him, knowing her, he would probably end up bald, and have multiple bruises from the beating she most probably would give him.

"O.K, I'm on my way." Sirius replied.

Gullible idiot I thought, here he comes, and by the look on Hermione's face, he is going to get a good beating off her, oh well, better him than me.

General Point of View

"SIRIUS BLACK, DID YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS SO CALLED BETHRORAL CONTARCT BETWEEN HARRY AND THIS, THIS GIRL HERE!" Hermione bellowed and the newly awakened man. By the look on his face, Hermione took it as a yes, because Sirius suddenly developed a huge grin, which Harry thought was probably the wrong thing to do, with the mood Hermione was in at that particular moment of time.

"Why yes I did Hermione and I presume the lady to the side of you is Miss Daphne Greengrass". Sirius said. Harry noticing the tone of voice Sirius had, decided that the best thing for him to do, at that moment in time was to hide, so he did, hoping to escape Mount Granger when it eventually erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID!" Hermione shouted "HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT HARRY IS BETHROTHED AND NOT BOTHER TO TELL HIM OR ME, ARE YOU SOME SORT OF IDIOT, OR ARE YOU JUST LOSING YOUR MIND WITH YOUR OLD AGE APPROACHING?" Hermione declared, looking like a tomato when she had finished.

Sirius was offended, had she just called him old, sure he had forgot to tell Harry and her about the contract, but calling him old, that was to far, He may have had a few gray hairs, but that was hardly old, right revenge is in order, how dare she call him old.

"Hermione, I forgot, O.K. I am a human being, everyone makes mistakes, but there was no need to call me old, I will have you know that I was called 'The Padfooted Prowler', when I finished Hogwarts, because of all the ladies I could acquire In fact the only lady I never got was Lilly Evans and that was because she had started going out with Harry's dad. So there I bet when my innocence is announced, all the ladies will come back to me and prove your old comment unjustified. However on a lighter note Hermione, the contract was for Harry to marry Daphne and she becomes Lady Greengrass, if he marries you, you will become Lady Potter, because the Potter bylaws state the Lady Potter must be either a half blood, or Muggleborn witch. So there." Sirius finished his speech with a tongue poked out, aimed at Hermione.

Harry chose this moment to appear again, and said the only thing he could think of at the time, "Should we go to Gringotts, so I can get my Head of House ring and see if I have any houses, I am not going back to the Dursleys if I'm married, Dumbledore can kiss my a.."

"HARRY!" Daphne and Hermione exclaimed, Sirius just laughed and said the only thing he could think of.

"Whipped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

General Point of View

With her mind still reeling from Sirius' explanation regarding her boyfriends marital position, Hermione suggested to Harry that they sent an owl off to Gringotts, requesting a meeting with the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts.

Harry quickly agreed, eager to avoid his girlfriend's temper at that moment in time, Sirius however, had no problem trying to make Harry's position uncomfortable, it was his job after all. In order for him to do that, Sirius had to try and get Hermione angry, so that she would shout at Harry, therefore causing Harry to get scared, and him to break out with laughter.

However the fates, must have seen this as unfair, because Daphne picked that moment in time to cause Hermione to turn her wrath on him again, and not on Harry.

"Sirius, if I become Lady Greengrass when I marry Harry, and Hermione becomes Lady Potter, then who becomes Lady Black, because I know that due to your all expense paid stay in hotel Azkaban, who are unable to have children, so that will mean that unless you want Malfoy as your heir, Harry must be your heir."

Sirius turned around at this comment and went as white as a sheet, because Hermione turned on him and her flame coloured face demanded that he answer or face a world of pain.

"You see, I thought that I could avoid mentioning that at this moment in time, because of the way Hermione is, but seeing as she will probably kill me if I don't state here and now what's going on, I may as well tell you. Right here goes, when I escaped from Azkaban and escaped the Dementors in your third year, I realised that I needed somewhere to hide out from the ministry, In order for me to do that I realised that I needed money, so I took a chance and went to Gringotts. As it turns out, I was never a criminal in their eyes, so as long as I claimed the title of Lord Black, then I could access the money in the family vaults, which let me tell you, will keep half of the witches in England happy. Anyway when I was in the vaults, I discovered a contract of marriage that had been set up in my absence by Andromeda Tonks, who we all know is Nymphadora Tonks' mum. Now I know your wondering how did she get into the vault, and who the contact is with. So I will tell you, just let me get a drink and sit down, my head is still sore". Sirius said to both rather annoyed witches.

Harry had returned from sending Hedwig to Gringotts by that point and when he heard the word 'Marriage Contract' he suddenly began to turn the same colour as Hedwig, which for him was quite impressive.

After drinking a glass of left over Pumpkin Juice, Sirius continued with his tale. "Now where was I, oh yes the contract, well you see, the contract was written to be between Tonks and somebody very close to our hearts, Mr Loverboy himself Harry."

Hearing this Hermione fainted, Daphne laughed, and Harry Stared at Sirius like he had grown a second head. "Let me get this straight, I now have to marry Tonks, so that I can become Lord Black, even though you are still alive?" Harry half asked, half demanded

"Yes, you do, because I can't be bothered with all that lordy mumbo jumbo, so I thought I would leave all that stuff to a big, strapping, manly lad like you Harry." Sirius said to a pale Harry. "Plus" Sirius continued, "With you being Lord Potter-Greengrass-Black, you will be an adult, which means you can live on your own, be free from Old dumb-as-a-door and make lots of babies. It also means I can go out, party and become the " Padfooted Prowler" once again, it's a win-win situation for you Harry, so enjoy it."

Harry looked at Sirius now like he was insane, and the did the one thing that any bloke who had just been told that he was to marry three very strong, very brave and very beautiful women at once. He burst out laughing and collapsed onto the floor. Wondering if his life could get any more strange, if only he knew what was in store when he receives the owl from Gringotts.

**A/N: And I****'ll end it there, so now Tonks has been introduced to Harry's ever growing list of wives. Any Remus/Tonks fans, sorry, but don't worry, Remus will be paired with a special lady, as will Sirius. Thanks for all the people who reviewed the story so far. I will also state in this story, the only Weasley's bashed will be Ron and Ginny. Keep the reviews coming. **

**T-REX06**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

Hermione's Point of View

Ow, my head. If I had known that I would faint like that, I would never have insisted that that idiot man, Sirius Black, tell me that Harry has to marry somebody else. I mean come on, how backward is the wizarding community that one young man has to marry so far three women, just so that he can keep his money. It's down right terrible and when I become the Minister of Magic, I will do my upmost to change it.

Now that I'm up, time to find Harry and see if that owl has arrived back from that bank yet. I hope for Sirius' sake, that there are no more surprises, because if there are, he will be in the dog kennel for a very long time.

General Point of View

As Hermione approached the trio, Hedwig arrived back from Gringotts with a reply in her beak, from the looks that she got, she hoped that it was good news because she didn't think that her wizard could take anymore bad news, he had, had enough of that as it was already.

Harry gently took the parchment from Hedwig's beak and read out the reply he got.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We at Gringotts are quite surprised to hear from you, and are shocked that you have never seen a bank statement regarding your accounts with us. Attached to the letter is a portkey, which will activate at seven o'clock this evening, and will deposit you in your account managers office, where he will have all of your account information with him._

_We look forward to seeing you then_

_BallCrusher_

_Junior accounts manager of the Potter accounts_

After finishing reading the letter, Harry looked at his watch and saw that he had half an hour until the portkey activated, so he sat down and planned out what he was going to do.

"Right I think that you three should come with me, and meet BallCrusher and my account manager, and see how much money I've got, and where I can live this summer, because as I said before, I am not going to spend anymore of my time with the Dursleys. Then I think I should see about how I go about marrying you two ladies, just to make sure that Dumbnuts can't use you in any schemes." Harry said this with a determination not really seen from him. What he didn't know was that fate had more tricks to play on him at the bank tonight.

General Point of View

The quartet touched down in Gringotts at seven and found that they were in front of four very imposing and very big goblins. They were so imposing Sirius did what most dogs did when they're scared, he broke wind and fainted. This broke the tension and made Harry and Hermione collapse in fits of laughter, Daphne was quietly sniggering behind her hand.

One quick revival later, and they were ready to go.

"Hello Mr Potter, Lord Black, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger and welcome to Gringotts. My name is BallCrusher and I am the junior Potter accounts manager." BallCrusher said.

"Hi" The quartet replied, still rather daunted by the goblins

"To my left is Naselflicker, he is the assistant Potter accounts manager, next to him his Griphook, he is the Potter accounts manager and at the end is Lord High Chief Ragnok, King of the Goblin race." BallCrusher finished and stared at the starstruck quartet.

Harry looked at the four goblins and decided that he must have been privileged to be in their presence, so he wasted no time in bowing to them, and then requesting nicely that they start on his accounts, he had to be back at Hogwarts in an hour, it would be dinner and they were serving Treacle tarts for desert, his favourite.

"Well Mr Potter, or should I say Lord Potter, the general overview of your accounts is this. You have the following in control at the moment." Griphook said, and passed a Harry a piece of parchment, Harry looked at it, and nearly fell of his chair in shock.

_**Name: Lord Harry James Potter-Greengrass-Black**_

_**Marital Status: Married**_

_**Wives: Lady Hermione Potter (Soulbond marriage completed 1994), Lady Daphne Greengrass (Contract Marriage) and Lady Nymphadora Black (Contract Marriage).**_

_**Father: Lord James Edward Potter**_

_**Mother: Lady Lily Rose Evans-Potter**_

_**Assets: **__**Potter Family**_

_**Vaults**__**: Potter Main Vault**_

_1,000,000,000,000 Gallions_

_1,000,000 Sickles_

_2 Knuts_

_Full Potter Library_

_2 Trunks_

_2 Paintings_

_2 Eggs (Contents Unknown)_

_**Harry Potter's Personal Vault**_

_50,000 Gallions_

_1,000 Sickles_

_200 Knuts_

_Repaired Nimbus 2000 Broomstick_

_**Houses: **_

_**Potter Manor, located at 123 Godric Valley, Godric's Hollow**_

_**Potter Cottage, **__**Godrics Hollow (Under Ministry control)**_

_**Prongs Pad, located at 10 Arrow Lane, Hogsmeade**_

_**Potter family Penthouse located on Broadway, New York City.**_

_**Potter Beer Factory, located off West Australia.**_

After looking at the list, Harry looked up and saw three people looking at him with shock and confusion written all over their very pale faces. After looking back over the list again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Harry asked a very important question in his opinion.

"How can I be already married?"

**A/N: There's the next chapter finished, Tonks will be introduced in the next chapter, as will Remus. Dumbledore will also return but will things be going as he planned. Please review.**

**T-REX06**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

General Point of View

As Harry asked how he could be married, Griphook had sent BallCrusher off to the Potter vaults to get a ring for the Lady Potter, after all he thought a lady loves jewellery, doesn't she? He thought.

As Griphook was pondering this thought, the quartet of humans managed to refocus on what had happened, and attempt to make the best of the current situation, which with a highly strung Hermione, a confused Harry and Daphne and a hysterical Sirius was quite hard to do.

"Griphook, you said that I was Lady Potter, and that Daphne and Tonks were also married to Harry, am I correct." Hermione asked the goblin.

"Yes Milady, you are correct, you are Lady Potter, Miss Greengrass is the new Lady Greengrass, and Miss Tonks is the new Lady Black." Griphook said with certainty.

"But how can I be Lady Greengrass, if my mother is still alive?" Daphne asked

"Well it's quite simple really, and it all stems from the will of the late Lord Potter, the will should have been read when he died on that Halloween night, but the chief warlock said that it is not to be read, because he was the head of the Wizengamont, so what he says goes. Also with him as executioner of the will, we had no choice but to comply." Griphook said to the astonished group.

"HE WHAT!" Harry bellowed, "HOW DARE HE DO THAT, THE STUPID LEMON DROPPING, GOAT CHASING, SNAPE LOVING IDIOT. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME, WAIT I KNOW WHY, HE WANTED ME TO GO AND FACE VOLDEMORT, GET KILLED, AND THEN ALLOW HIM TO COME IN AND CLAIM ALL OF THE GLORY, WELL IF HE THINKS THAT HE HAD BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T BUMP INTO HIM, BECAUSE IF I DO, I'LL TURN HIM INTO A BLOODY GOAT. Harry shouted to everyone who was in the room with him at that moment.

Griphook looked at the group and wondered if what he was about to say would get him shot or not. "Well here goes nothing." He said to himself. "Milord Potter we have the wills of your mother and father here, plus we also have two letters from a Miss Gabrielle Delacour and Director Amelia Bones, which I will give to you once I have read your parents wills, is that acceptable for you Lord Potter?" Griphook asked the group.

"Yes Griphook." Harry replied, "That is acceptable, please can you read the wills now, I believe I have to meet my third wife before I return to Hogwarts."

Griphook laid the wills down on a stand and began reading them. "First I will start with the reading of the Late Lord James Potter."

_**This is the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Edward Potter. I, being of sound mind, (yes Padfoot and Mooney, I am of sound mind) and body do declare this as my latest will, meaning all other wills are void.**_

_**Right onto the gifts to people, they go as follows:**_

_**To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you 10 million Gallions and the care of Harry Potter in your hands. Please look after him Pads, he's my son, and I love him dearly, and I know you do, so please watch over him, and teach him loads of pranks.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin, I leave you 10 million Gallions, and a word of advice, watch out for Dumbledore, all is not what it seems with him.**_

_**To Narcissa Malfoy, I ask you to seriously ask Sirius to annul your marriage to that girl Lucy Malfoy, and look after that piece of fur known as Remus. If you do, I leave you 5 Million Gallions for your future with Mooney.**_

_**To wife Lily, If you survive this Lily, I want you to take Harry, move abroad, and marry someone else worthy of you. You are a special woman Lily, and I am glad that I was able to marry you and create our son Harry. With that said I leave you the title of Lady Potter and control of the Potter estate until Harry is eleven when he is emancipated and becomes Lord Potter. Take care Lily, I love you.**_

_**Finally, to my son Harry, well champ, here we are, know that daddy is always watching you, and will always love you. I leave you the title of Lord Potter when you reach eleven, and that allows you champ, to do many things, which include marriage, being able to carry two wands and having your own harem, isn't that great. Anyway, just to clear up any marriage contracts that I'm guessing Dumbledore will try to create for Harry if Lily and myself aren't there, unless they have been signed by myself, Lily, Sirius (or Andromeda) or Harry himself, they are null and void, if there are contacts, then when Harry is eleven, he will marry the lucky ladies. Good Luck Harry. There we go all done.**_

_**This is James Potter, aka Prongs signing off.**_

_**Mischief Managed **_

As Griphook finished reading the will, he noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even the goblins were crying, he was shocked, goblins don't cry, well they do if they lose a piece of gold, but otherwise they don't cry. "Oh well" he thought, "lets look at Lady Potter's and see if I should read it out." He quickly skimmed over the will, and found the requests were the same, however, he thought that Lord Potter should here the last bit of her will.

"Lord Potter I would like to let you here the last bit of your mother's will and hear your thoughts after I have read it."

_**Care arrangements for my little boy Harry:**_

_**Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)**_

_**Andromeda Tonks (Godmother)**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Victoria Greengrass**_

_**Emma and Dan Granger (Close friends of the family)**_

_**Under no means is Harry to stay with that walrus and ostrich that is my Sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. Also Albus Dumbledore is not and will never be Harry's Magical and Legal guardian.**_

After hearing that the group erupted in anger, many wanting to turn Dumbledore into a goat, and then into a pie, which they would then feed to Fluffy. After calming down, Harry and the group thanked the goblins, but not before scheduling a test of his family tree, which he booked for later on in the summer, and left to meet up with Tonks, who the goblins have assured would meet Harry at Hogwarts, they also gave Harry the letters which he said he would read when he returned to Hogwarts.

Daphne's Point of View

Well that was fun, and now we can return to Hogwarts, and cause some more fun, oh what fun it will be, and now, whilst I think of it, I can admire the wedding ring on my finger, how it got there, I still am not one hundred percent sure, maybe mother and father will know, mum was one of Harry's potential guardians, so maybe she will be able to answer it. Anyway, there's Hogwarts, and I'm guessing that blur of pink charging at Harry is the Lady Black. Tonight is going to be so much fun.

General Point of View

As the group landed at Hogwarts, Tonks tackled Harry and proceeded to deliver, what could be described as the biggest of kisses that had ever been seen at Hogwarts. Walking calmly behind her was Remus Lupin, who Sirius later remarked was looking better than he had ever seen him.

"Tonks, O.K I get it your happy your Lady Black, but could you please get of Harry, I'm sure he needs to breath and I haven't said congratulations to him yet." Lupin said to the very happy witch.

"O.K Remus." Tonks replied, "But later on Harry, I'm going for a ride on your broomstick." Tonks said with some certainty to a bewildered Harry.

Remus approached Harry, gave him a hug and then told him that Dumbledore was looking for him, saying that he had to tell him something important, and it couldn't wait.

"Oh, he can wait, I will see him, but I'm hungry and really can't be bothered listening to him bleet on about how Voldemort isn't dead, and how I need to go to the Dursley's for my protection. I swear, if he is so concerned about them, why doesn't he go live with them." Harry said to Remus, he then turned to the rest of the group and said "Now lets move, I'm hungry and I have these letters to read, plus, I've got three beautiful wives to entertain tonight so I need all the food and energy I can get." Harry finished and proceeded to walk towards the castle with three very happy wives and two highly amused mauraders in tow.

**A/N: That****'s that chapter finished, and finally Mooney is introduced. I hope I explained how Harry is married. I know in the last chapter I said Dumbledore will feature in this chapter, but as I wrote this I decided that he will feature in the big unveil in the next chapter when all of his plans will be shown. Thanks for all of the reviews, support and I hope you can keep reviewing.**

**T-REX06 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

Harry's Point of View

Ahhh, this is the life, I've got three lovely ladies who I am being to really care for, I've got a Godfather who is probably the funniest man on the planet, then there's Mooney, who is without a shadow of a doubt, the nicest man you can ever hope to meet, yes being me is good, and I have the feeling that it will get even better once I open the doors to the great hall and sit down for dinner. Yes being Harry James Potter-Greengrass-Black is good.

As I approached the doors, I hear what is probably the funniest sound that I have ever heard, Remus Lupin screaming like a little girl, I mean come on, how does a man like Mooney, make such a sound, has his manhood been placed in a clamp, I have got to see what made him screech like that for many reason, firstly like I said it's funny, and secondly I can't make a good impression if a man screeches like that near me, it will lower my street credibility.

"Oy, Padfoot, why was Mooney screaming like a little girl?" I ask a smirking Sirius

"Well, my dear Harry, I have just informed him what your Dad said in his will, and that Mrs Malfoy will probably find out, and will probably come over to him, kiss him and then drag him off somewhere for some alone time, and I will be sat there sniggering all the way." Sirius replied

"What makes you think I will let her." Mooney replied to a sniggering Sirius

"Well seeing as she is my cousin, I won't stop her, I know for certain Harry and his wives won't because he will be to busy with them and you obviously still love her so you won't, so there." Sirius replied

"Anyway, lets worry about Mooney's love life later, I'm Hungry, and have a old man to annoy, so onward." I exclaim to the group.

General Point of View

As the group approached the great hall, they were unaware that one of the teachers had sent a message to Dumbledore informing him of Harry's arrival, and who was in his group, so as they entered the great hall, they were surprised to see the old goat there, with his pet grease monkey and the rest of the faculty. "Oh Well, here goes" Harry thought.

"Harry, where have you been, I have been looking for you all evening, we have things to do." Dumbledore said to a very smug Harry, which in his opinion was a really bad thing.

"Well Old McDonald, I have been at a very important place. It's called Gringotts bank, and is run by very special critters called goblins, and they have been informing me of my inheritance, and the many other things that you in your 'Greater Good' sense of morality thought to hide from me." Harry replied to a very pale and ashen face Dumbledore.

"But how did you leave Harry, I would have seen you leave through the front gates, or felt a portkey from the grounds, so I could have stop….er protect you." Dumbledore replied, to a very interested audience

"I left by portkey from within the room of requirement, the only place you can't monitor, it's great isn't it, I Harry Potter have outsmarted the great goat man Albus Dumbledore, ahh, tis a good day to be me." Harry responded.

Dumbledore was shocked, how could Harry do this to him, Harry needed him to help fight Voldemort, and if he had claimed his inheritance, he wouldn't be able to help him, he needed to get back in control. "It's time to tell him about the prophecy" he thought to himself. Not realising that Harry already knew it, Sirius had told him before they entered the castle.

"Harry, you must meet me after the feast, I have to tell you about that globe you held at the Ministry, it's important." A highly agitated Dumbledore told Harry.

"Oh, you mean the prophecy, about how _'neither can live whilst the other survives' _yeah I already know it, Sirius told me. So there you go you old goat lover, I've stopped that avenue of advancement, and after my meal, I will stop another one, so shut up and let me eat." Harry told the stunned Headmaster

It was at that moment you could hear a mouse fart, but the quiet didn't last long, it was broken by a loud screech and the great hall doors slamming open.

"REMUS MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU?" The whole hall turned and saw the one woman, they never thought they would see in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy's mother Narcissa. "REMUS WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED TO SEE YOU, GRINGOTTS TOLD ME WHAT JAMES PUT IN HIS WILL AND I'VE ACCEPTED SO I CAN BE WITH YOU SO YOU OLD WOLF WHERE ARE YOU, MOMMA WANT'S SOME LOVIN?" It was at that moment a loud yelp was heard and a large, tatty clothed man appeared and was immediately tackled by the mad woman. "OH, REMUS THERE YOU ARE, NOW WE CAN CARRY ON WHERE WE LEFT OFF BEFORE THAT LADYBOY LUCIUS FORCED ME TO MARRY HIM. COME ON WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE MANOR, WE HAVE TWENTY YEARS TO MAKE UP FOR." Narcissa then proceeded to drag Remus up, and pulled him to the doors, being closely followed by a whinging Draco.

"O.K, now Mooney is satisfied, I want to enjoy my meal, and then get back to dealing with old Dumbnuts." Harry told his wives and Sirius. Once he was finished eating, Harry turned to the staff table and looked Albus in the eye." O.K Dumbles, I want you to use legilimancy on me, to see that old Voldemort is gone, so that you can leave me and my family alone, for the greater good."

Dumbledore proceeded to do this, and was shocked at what he saw, Harry was correct, Tom Riddle was dead, that meant that Harry didn't need him anymore, and that meant that the wizarding world didn't need him anymore, and that scared him a lot, so much so that he forgot that he needed the toilet and turned his white robes a deeper shade of brown. The whole staff table, except for Snape saw this and quickly departed the table and sat with the students, in their opinion sitting near Ron 'the bin' Weasley, was better than Albus 'brown stain' Dumbledore.

Seeing Snape not moving from Dumbledore's side, caused Sirius to act. "Oh, Snapy, Snapy, Snapy. Doyou by any chance still have your fear of a bath?" Snape froze and didn't answer, Sirius continued none the less. "If you do, I will be more than happy to come up there with my soap and shampoo and give you a clean." This caused Snape to run from the great hall, leaving Albus on his own.

After finishing Dumbledore's embarrassment, Harry then turned to the human garbage disposal and the mini Molly Weasley, aka Ron and Ginny and told them in no uncertain terms that if he ever found they try to separate him and his wives, he would find them, shrink their underwear and make sure that they declared their everlasting love for Severus Snape. Ron, on hearing this vomited and fainted, Ginny cried and fell of the bench. This led to the whole hall breaking out in laughter.

Tonks' Point of View 

Wow, how hot is Harry, the way he dealt with Dumbledore was sublime, I'm glad I asked mum to put that contract in the vaults. It's great having such a rugged and good looking man such as Harry for a husband. Now, I have two jobs to do before I allow him to get settled with the three of us, one get him to read those two letters, because I know that Madam Bones wouldn't write for no reason, and I am wondering what that little Veela would write to him for, I mean when I saw her at the Tri-wizard tournament, she was only eight I think, and there is no way I am allowing Harry to marry a eight year old, it's just so wrong. The second task is that I want to see him in auror robes, I feel that if he wore them, he would make all of the ladies in castle go weak in the knees. That's why he is only wearing them where Hermione, Daphne and myself can see him. My plan is genius, hahaha. Woah, my scary laugh is weird.

General Point of View

After leaving the great hall, Harry sent Hedwig off to the Daily Prophet detailing what Dumbledore had done, and how he was now married, and wanted everyone to leave him alone while he got used to the joys of being a married man. Once he arrived in the room of requirements, Harry was told to read the letters by a very interested Hermione, and a very curious Daphne and Tonks. With that in mind, he decided to read Madam Bones letter first, whilst giving Hermione Gabrielle's letter, however before he had chance to even read his letter, he was disturbed by a shrill screech from Hermione.

"SHE WANTS WHAT!"

**A/N: Well that****'s another chapter done, only a few left, I want to thank all of my reviews, especially Dark Dragen, All feedback is appreciated, and used to make the story better so thanks. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**T-REX06**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

General Point of View

Hermione's shrill tone scared the group as they watched her finish reading the letter from Gabrielle Delacour. Sirius, being the idiot that he is decided to ask Hermione what was wrong with the letter that Harry had received.

"Hermione, can you tell us what seems to be the problem with the letter from Miss Delacour?"

Hermione turned to face Sirius and the after giving him the trademark McGonagall glare, she responded with a scary tone that seemed to rise after every word.

"I'll tell you what is wrong, Miss Delacour, who Harry saved last year in that stupid tournament, has decided to let Harry know that he has received a life debt from her, meaning that if Harry doesn't accept the life debt, she will die. She also goes on to say that if he does accept the life debt, she knows that due to the laws in Britain, she will never become one of Harry's main wives, but she hopes that she can become one of his consorts, which are supposedly allowed in Britain. She says that she will meet Harry in the Gringotts main foyer tomorrow afternoon with her sister Fleur, where she can then give Harry a big kiss and proceed to spend the rest of her life with him." After finishing her rant Hermione gave the letter to Harry and proceeded to sit down on one of the comfy chairs the room had created for the group.

At this stage, Harry was lost, and he hadn't yet read Amelia's letter, so he decided to read that and then tackle any problems within the letter with the Gabrielle problem. He broke the seal of the letter, which he recognised as the seal of the house of Bones, and then read the letter slowly so he didn't miss anything.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I am writing to you to express my hearty congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. I am sorry I was unable to visit you this morning because I was busy clearing up Voldemort's body, and the mess left by yourselves and his death eaters. Now, before you get upset, you will get no fine for the damage, that will come out of the vault of Voldemort and the rest of his death eaters. It was the least we could do for you for ridding us of the menace. _

_Secondly, I would like to tell you, that as of this morning, your godfather Sirius Black, is no longer a wanted man, we got a full confession of who gave the secret away to Voldemort from Mr. Malfoy, plus he gave us the location of Pettigrew, who we captured late last night in a pub in London. Due to this miscarriage of justice, the Wizengamot decided to award Mr. Black 1,000,000 Gallions as a compensation package and a job offer with the Auror department, if he is willing to work for the Ministry again._

_Finally, I will come to the main purpose of this letter, 500 years ago, the then Lord Potter was offered the first daughter of the Bones family as a consort because the then Lord Bones owed Lord Potter 3,000 Gallions and at the time he didn't have it. However, Lord Potter died before he could claim the daughter, now because you have become Lord Potter again, and have a Soulbond marriage to Miss Hermione Granger, I as the Lady of the house of Bones, am activating the agreement, and giving you the title of Lord Bones, so you can have children with Susan as your consort, who when you die will become Lord Bones._

_I would like to meet you soon, so I have attached a two way portkey within this letter which will activate at 10am tomorrow morning, and it will deposit you in the reception area of Bones Manor._

_I look forward to meeting you tomorrow_

_Lady Amelia Jane Bones_

_Head of the House of Bones and Head of the DMLE._

After reading the letter, Harry turned to his wives and Sirius, and explained all about the contents of the letter, hearing he was a freeman caused Sirius to dance around, hearing he had another consort caused the wives to think, having Gabrielle and Susan around would just be like having another wife, so they decided to meet both of them, and let them join their family.

After coming to that agreement, the group decided to go to sleep and get ready for all of the fun and frolics that would come tomorrow, if only they knew that tomorrow would probably turn out to be the best day of the lives.

General Point of View

Harry awoke nice and early, and called Dobby to ask him if he could prepare a large breakfast for the group, as usual Dobby immediately agreed and bounced away, only to return five minutes later with a feast that could feed the whole of Hogwarts. Harry then proceeded to wake each of his wives up with a kiss and a grope, which the seemed to enjoy, and after they had seated themselves at the breakfast table, Harry threw a wet sponge at Sirius to wake him up. However, he didn't move, so Harry thought up a more ingenious way to get him up.

"Oy, Padfoot, Lucius Malfoy is coming and has said that if he catches you he's going to cut mini Padfoot off for you relieving yourself on him at the Department of Mysteries." Harry bellowed to a newly awoken Sirius.

Sirius responded to this by tackling Harry to the ground and tickling him, which the girls found out to their delight, Harry hated. Oh well they thought, now we know what we can threaten him with if he misbehaves.

After eating the hearty breakfast Dobby had provided, the group got ready for the trip to Bones manor, where Harry would collect the first of his consorts, and then once he had been there, he would move on to Gringotts, where he would collect his second consort. The only upside to this in Harry's mind was that he was doing this all under Dumbledore's incredibly large nose, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, oh yes life is really good for Harry he thought.

Daphne's Point of View 

The portkey activated at exactly 10 am and we arrived in what could only be described as a beautiful medieval entrance hall. It has paintings, suits of armour, who in my opinion are in rude positions, I mean why is one piece bent over and the other one is standing directly behind it, what are they trying to prove. Honestly, anyway as we venture deeper, we are greeted by Madam Bones as a young girl, who I'm guessing is Susan, by god if she is Harry's consort, we are going to have a good time, I can hardly wait. Anyway, we are led into the parlour and Madam Bones immediately thanks Harry for finishing of the Dark nutter and his boyfriends, asks him about what he's going to do with Dumbnuts as we've taken to calling him, and when can she expect the first of the new Bones to arrive.

"Well" Harry responded "To answer your questions, no thanks is necessary, the Dark idiot was like a stain in your underwear, tricky to get rid of, but worth it in the end, I mean now, there will be many children who can grow up without having to wonder if being a muggleborn will lead to your doom. Secondly, Dumbledore will be finished off by tonight, I will need a team of Aurors at the school, and we will have to have a trial set for tomorrow, so we can stop him coming up with some 'Greater Good' bullshit, and getting off. The answer to the question of when kids will arrive, lets say tonight, I intend to make a start on them, when old dumbnuts is gone from my life for good."

Amelia instantly agreed to Harry's demands, and said a team led by herself would be at Hogwarts just before dinner was served. Susan was overjoyed that she would get to bed the man of her dreams, and ran upstairs to pack whilst Harry explained about how he was married to Daphne and Tonks as well as Hermione, and how Susan would fit into their little group.

Once Susan had finished packing, she joined the group as they bid farewell to her aunt, but as she was leaving Amelia finished of the deal her ancestor had started all those years ago, she turned the title of Lord Bones over to Harry. Susan was ecstatic, whilst Harry groaned and said "Not another bloody title to my name." With that the group flooed to Gringotts to meet with the Delacours.

Gabrielle's Point of View

Today is the first day of the rest of my life, Harry will arrive and we will live happily ever after. That's what I thought until Harry entered Gringotts with four ladies and a tall man who I'm guessing is his godfather Sirius Black. Oh well, time to give myself to my love and mate, only he doesn't know about the mate part yet, hehehe.

General Point of View

Harry was just about to approach the front desk when he was tackled by a silver haired bullet. "Oh 'Arry, my 'ero, you 'ave come for me so that we can live a life togezzer." Harry heard from the bullet.

"Hello Gabby, how are you, these are my wives Hermione the Lady Potter, Daphne the Lady Greengrass and Nymphadora, ow, Tonks the Lady Black. Behind them is Susan Bones my consort from a very old deal between the House of Potter and the House of Bones. I hope you can get on well with them, and if you do we will have a very good future together." Harry said to the small veela witch.

Gabby looked at the group and smiled, she ran to them all and gave them a huge hug each. Whilst she was doing that Harry had made it to the desk and asked the goblins if they could remove the pictures from the main Potter vault. When the pictures arrived, Harry was shocked to see it was of his Mum and Dad. They were asleep, so he had the pictures shrunk and placed them in his pocket, vowing to talk to them when they got back to Hogwarts.

Sirius, on the other hand had managed to attract the attention of the other Delacour lady and was currently locked in a conversation with her. Fleur and Sirius decided to give each other their floo numbers and call each other to take it from their. "I've still got the old magic" he thought to himself as they made their way back other to Harry's group of ladies.

"Now, has everyone done what they have to do with regards to the bank?" Harry asked his group. The response was a yes, so they all flooed back to Hogwarts to plan the downfall of one Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledore.

**A/N: There you go, the last of Harry's ladies have been introduced. I'm sorry for all of those that wanted Luna, but she will feature in the last few chapters with her love interest so wait and see. Once again, thanks for all of the reviews, and please carry on reviewing.**

**T-REX06**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

_**A/N: Before I write this chapter, I would like to answer some of the reviews I've had. Firstly, I apologise if you find the switching of POV confusing and poorly written. This is my first story, so now that I know that you don't like that part of the story, I can make sure I don't feature it again in any future stories. Secondly, if you are only going to review and say the story sucks, I have a simple answer for you. Don't read it then, if you think it sucks, that's your opinion, but only review if you have something that can help the story, not just say it sucks.**_

General Point of View

Harry awoke the next morning to a sight that he believed would power his Patronus for the rest of his life, his five ladies naked and all sprayed over the top of him, he was in heaven he thought, and decided to see if he could go one step further and consummate the marriage and the consort bonds, it really was good, he thought to be Harry James Potter.

He gradually moved himself up from underneath the pile, and proceeded to start his plan. He moved his body so that it was on top of Hermione and then leaned his head so that his mouth was by her ear. He then, in what he believed was his huskiest voice said "Hermione my love, it's time for you to wake up and have some fun with my mini firebolt." After saying that, Hermione woke and pounced on Harry, making sure that the mini Harry wasn't affected. She then role on top of Harry and the said,

"Come on Husband, fulfil your husbandly duties."

Harry proceeded to show Hermione why he was the man-who-won and left her feeling very happy, but with a slight limp. One other effect their lovemaking had, was that it woke the rest of the ladies up, which led to Harry leaving the room, very, very happy, and ready to finally rid the world of Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledore for good.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones was ready with her squad of Aurors. She knew that today would be a big day for the whole of the wizarding world, she knew that many people would be affected by it, but the only thing she was worried about was if she had enough Aurors with her, that could subdue and transport old Dumbledore directly to the Ministry for his trial. She knew it was nearly time to begin, so she turned to her force of Aurors and said. "What a historic day today will be, we will rid the world of an evil man, and will move forwards together to forge a new beginning, today we make history!" This caused a cheer to go up throughout the Auror force and allowed to prepare mentally to begin the fun.

The great hall was abuzz, what fun will happen today with the Potter-Dumbledore show was the common question going around, if only they knew was the thought of a certain Marauder who had come down early to the great hall for his breakfast. Whilst devouring his bacon on toast, Sirius pondered all that had happened to him over the past few days. Firstly, he had helped his Godson defeat the greatest Dark Lord in recent times, he had helped said Godson get married and have a bit of fun, had helped said Godson set his oldest friend up on a romantic relationship with one of his biggest admirers, and had begun a relationship with, in his opinion one of the most beautiful women to ever walk the earth. "Yes" Sirius thought, "What a crazy week I have had, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

As Sirius finished his ponderings, the Godson in question appeared at the entrance the great hall and entered with what he could describe as the biggest grin he had ever seen on a human being, "even James never had a grin that big when he finally got jiggy with Lily" Sirius said to himself.

Harry slowly made his way overt to where Sirius was sat and proceeded to eat breakfast whilst staring at the high table, waiting for the main event to begin, His wives and consorts on the other hand decided that old Dumbles can wait, because they were really hungry and sore from the morning adventures and needed to recover from that before they could go after Dumbledore, however the fates decided that they had one more trick to play on Harry and his group, they decided that Dumbledore needed to be sorted out as soon as possible, they decided that in order for Harry to move on, Dumbledore had to make way, they decided that now was the time to rid the world of Dumbledore and his Greater Good.

As Harry finished eating his full English breakfast, his target came in to sight, Dumbledore entered the great hall like he normally did, arrogant and full of himself, "Time to knock you off your perch old bean" Harry said to no one in particular, as Dumbledore ascended the steps to his golden throne, Harry turned towards the doors of the great hall and whispered "Expecto Patronum." He then sent the stag Patronus off to Amelia, and then sat back and awaited her arrival, "that" he thought is when the fireworks begin."

Amelia, who had just finished briefing her final auror saw Harry's Patronus and realised that know is the time. She shouted to her platoons and they made the march up to Hogwarts, up to make destiny. As she stood in front of the doors to Hogwarts, she ordered the aurors to put up every ward they could, to make the chances of Dumbledore escaping very slim, after receiving confirmation, she entered the hall.

"Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. You are under arrest for the neglect, suppressing a legal will and attempting to set up a marriage contract with regards to Lord Harry James Potter-Greengrass-Black-Bones. You are also charged with child endangerment of one Lord Harry James Potter-Greengrass-Black-Bones and all of the other Hogwarts students that attended here from the start of Lord Harry's time here to the present. How do you plead?" Amelia asked a shell-shocked Dumbledore.

"I plead Guilty, but Amelia, you will never take me alive. FAWKES" Dumbledore called, and was greeted by the majestic bird, however instead of Fawkes coming to his aid, the phoenix flew above him, and seemed to relieve the contents of his breakfast over the old man. Fawkes then flew over to Harry and bit his ear, which caused both of them to glow Gold, Red and Yellow. Once the glow had subsided, Harry told a near white Dumbledore.

"Fawkes has bonded to me. You have left the light with what you did to me, and now you will pay for your transgressions."

Amelia then stunned Dumbledore and placed magic suppressing cuffs on the aged wizard. She then asked him to stand up. "As the head of the DMLE and a representative of the Wizengamont, I decree that you Albus Dumbledore to be guilty of all charges and sent to a Ministry holding prison until we can get you a full trial. Take him away." She said to her chief auror Rufus _Scrimgeour, who proceeded to slap a portkey on Dumbledore and activated it, sending them both to the Ministry holding prison._

_Harry then thanked Amelia, who left the great hall, and asked Professor McGonagall to become headmistress. She agreed, and Harry sat back to relax. He then decided to say the one sentence that he knew would sum the whole morning up._

_"Arresting Albus Dumbledore was all for the Greater Good." _

_A/N: There is the penultimate chapter done. One more left which will be a short epilogue. I once again thank people for reading my story and reviewing, it really helps._

_T-REX06_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. **

_A/N: This story is set just after Sirius Arrives at the Department of Mysteries with the Order of the Phoenix. However that is where the Canon ends and it becomes AU. There will be some Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing and the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore doesn't go as planed. The story will switch to different points of view throughout. This is my First Fanfic so be nice. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, Flames are not._

**Epilogue**

Albus Dumbledore was eventually found guilty of over 100 cases of child endangerment over the course of fifty years, one of which led to the rise of Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. He ended up having a jail sentence of over one hundred years in Azkaban and being banned from ever touching Lemon Drops again in this life. Harry thought that it was a very poignant sentence.

Speaking of Harry, he did finish Hogwarts gaining thirteen NEWTS, with the best Defence against the Dark Arts score in living memory. He had four children with Hermione called James, Dan, Lily and Emma. Hermione gained fourteen NEWTS, gaining 'O' in everyone. He had two kids with Daphne a boy called Sam and a girl called Samantha, commonly known as Sam². Daphne left with ten NEWTS and settled down to become a proper pureblood housewife. He had five kids with Tonks who were all metamorphaghi, that called lots of problems later on life for Tonks, who joined Daphne as a stay at home mother. He had two kids each with Susan and Gabby, who grew up to be prominent members of the wiazrding world.

Sirius married Fleur after dating for a year, they had three kids, who all looked like Fleur. They eventually moved to France, so that Fleur could be closer to her family. Sirius didn't mind.

Remus married Narcissa, and had one child with her. She and him moved to America where they lived to be one hundred and fifty. Strangely, Draco moved with them and started calling Remus Dad. Remus couldn't have been happier.

Harry died aged two hundred and ten, at the same time as all of his ladies, they were buried in the Potter cemetery next to his mum and dad, and all of them side-by-side. On his coffin he had four words stamped on the side that summed up his life.

"For the Greater Good"

**A/N: There we go, finished. I'm sorry if this story isn't longer but as I said it's my first story, and I wanted to get it up. I have another story in the pipeline so I'll try to get it up soon. Please review.**

**T-REX****06 **


End file.
